


Let's Get the Story (not) Straight

by Cam_Hiddleston



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Again, Angst, Buffy being a bro, But oops, Cafetería, Coming Out, Confessing Feelings, Confronting Kira, Happy Ending tho, I love her too much, I really do, Kira being homophobic, M/M, Muffins, Post-Episode: s03e13 Mount Rushmore or Less, QM Metcalf, Sorry Not Sorry, Strong Language Warning, Symptoms of Depression, Table, and a bully to cyrus, another fix-it, i love cyrus, i stan him so hard, she wasn't in the first draft, tj not taking care of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_Hiddleston/pseuds/Cam_Hiddleston
Summary: In which TJ learns he's not the only one in pain because of Kira, and decides to do something about it.orThe plot bunny I had before A Better Apology.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title mostly from "It's Not Me It's You" by Skillet. Really went back and forth between that and "Watching For Comets." Listen to both, and just listen to Skillet because yes. Hope you all enjoy!

It took until music starting blasting from his phone for TJ to finally sit up. Despite the heavy fatigue weighing down the athlete’s body, he had been awake for hours, eyes tracing shapes in the shadows on his ceiling. Dragging his feet across the hall to the bathroom, he did a mental calculation of how much sleep he had managed to get.

_Three and a half hours, same as the night before._

And the same as the night before that, and almost every night in the last two weeks. As if he were caught in some cycle of sunlight and darkness with the occasional stretch of dozing.  He remembered reading somewhere how sleep is affected by things like a balanced diet, exercise, and stress. Or in his case, nonexistent, nonexistent, and ironically numb. He hadn’t been on a basketball court since that day with Kira, instead coming straight home and just laying in bed, not moving unless his mom got home from work. He had even called in sick to the gym last week, having spent all his energy to get up. The only decent meal he ate was the occasional dinner with his mom, due to her nursing shifts. She had enough to worry about without throwing in his problems.

TJ knew his recent habits were wreaking havoc on his physical health. The circles under his eyes were getting darker by the day, his chin breakouts starting to spread up his cheek, the usually vibrant green eyes now lifeless and lackluster. Spending even a fraction of the usual time on his hair was a miracle, but it was getting less and less each morning. Even his wardrobe had changed to accommodate his mood. Day after day the same dark grey jacket was zipped over a plain T-shirt, and he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had put on a clean pair of jeans.

_Maybe Monday?_ He picked up yesterday’s discarded jeans from the floor and slid them on. _No, I wore sweats Monday. Then Tuesday I guess. Whatever._

As he was putting whatever little homework he had done into his bag his phone chimed with a new text. TJ knew better than to hope at this point, hope that his phone just randomly started to accept blocked numbers. Nonetheless, his heart rebelliously sped up as he checked the screen, only to crash back to Earth at the sight of Kira’s selfie in front of his house. Just as it had been every morning for the last week.

_Kiki: w8ing kippen, lets goooo_

 

_Kippen: be there in a sec_

 

Throwing his bag on his shoulder, TJ crept past his mom’s door quietly and down the stairs. Delaying the inevitable, he made his way to the kitchen for his water bottle. It would do nothing but sit unused in his locker all day, but old habits really do die hard. He had his hand on the fridge handle when he stopped short, turning around to confirm what his brain had finally registered.

On the island countertop, sealed in Ziploc bags with a folded note on top, sat one blueberry macadamia and one chocolate chocolate chip muffin.

A trembling hand reached for the note, opening it to reveal Mary Kippen’s handwriting.

**_I know work’s got me pretty busy the last few weeks, but don’t think I’ve forgotten you! ;) Have a great day at school sweetheart, I’ll see you after dinner tonight._ **

**_Love, Mom_ **

**_P.S. The other one is for your friend Cyrus, I haven’t forgotten him either. Looking forward to meeting him soon! (Hint. Hint.)_ **

TJ swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. It wasn’t the first time his mother had brought home goodies from the bakery across from the hospital, but it was the first time since Costume Day. He stood there staring at the note until his phone began to buzz incessantly in his pocket. Already knowing it was Kira being impatient yet again, he hit decline. His stomach started rolling unpleasantly and he felt dizzy, but he had to make a choice-lie to his mother or watch Kira eat the muffin she had done nothing to deserve.

_Sorry, Mom._ He refolded the note and placed it back in its spot on top of the muffins. He’ll just tell her he was in a rush and didn’t see them this morning.

He stood leaning against the counter as his body took a couple minutes to get his brain’s message of ‘calm down,’ by which time he knew they would have to hurry or risk being late to school. Kira was waiting at the bottom of his front steps when he opened the door. She looked up from her phone and gave a small scowl at his appearance.

“You know for someone who took so long to get out here, you could have put a little more effort into looking decent.” She tucked her phone in her pocket and looped an arm through TJ’s to pull him along down the street. He had to physically keep himself from pulling away, despite every muscle in him screaming “ _WRONG BODY. WRONG PERSON. THIS IS WRONG. IT’S ALL WRONG.”_  

“So how was your evening last night?” A bright smile was paired with the question and TJ’s stomach churned slightly.

_It’s revolting how peppy she can be this early._

“Fine.”

“And…?” His eyes rolled as he balled his fists up in his pockets.

“And how was yours, Kira?”

“Oh my god, you wouldn’t believe what my dad just bought…”

TJ managed to free his arm without her notice and zoned out the girl’s incessant chatter for the rest of the walk, not hearing anything she said until they approached the school doors nearest the gym.

“...and then my parents just went totally berserk on him! It was so hilarious!” The sounding of the second bell snapped Kira out of her tale. “Ugh, I still have to get to my locker. Catch you at lunch, Kippen!” She turned down another hallway, leaving TJ just inside the doors.

He could just slip out. Head back home and curl up in bed without anyone noticing. Leave Kira and her suffocating implications for a different day. The temptation continued growing until he found himself turning back toward the door.

Except if he skipped, the school would call his mom. She'd be forced to leave work early, scrambling home to see if her baby boy was there, probably too stressed to even just call ahead. TJ knew he couldn't do that to her. Whatever pain awaited him during the day was worth giving his mother one less thing to worry about.

Shoulders slumping in defeat, TJ turned his back on the chance of freedom and headed to English, not bothering to get his textbook from his locker.

 

…………………...

 

It was rare for Cyrus to be the first to reach the cafeteria, but today was one of the days it happened. Buffy had had to run to the office for something about the Spikes’ gym schedule, and Andi was finishing some art project due the next day. So despite the anxious butterflies in his stomach, Cyrus plopped his tray down on an empty table and started to rearrange his chicken nuggets by size. He was interrupted by the table shifting as someone sat across from him accompanied by a darker-toned arm snatching away a couple of his fries.

“Well, that was fast. What did Metcalf have to say-” The boy’s question died on his lips as he finally looked up. “You’re not Buffy.”

Kira smirked at his perplexed expression. “Very perceptive.”

Cyrus shifted in his seat, eyes darting around for Buffy or Andi or even Jonah. He was so not prepared for this. He had never had an actual conversation with Kira and could barely recall seeing the girl since Costume Day. The few times he had noticed her she had been joined at the hip to TJ. Not that Cyrus had spent the last two weeks looking for TJ. It’s just sometimes he happened to take the routes to class that the other boy did. Or spent longer at the swings to see if TJ might stop by. Or baked a special batch of muffins before realizing he had no idea where TJ lived. Or-

Okay, so maybe Cyrus _was_ deliberately looking for TJ. He was worried about him. Had been ever since the text the day after Costume Day. Like, what part of ‘ _I need to figure some stuff out by myself’_ and then dropping all contact didn’t invoke worry? Even the visually impaired could see that the older boy was struggling with something, he looked far beyond miserable these days.

“Hellooo? Anyone home?” Cyrus jolted out of his thoughts at the sight of Kira’s hand waving in front of his face.

“Yes! Uh, I mean, um.” Cyrus was starting to really feel the nerves, fidgeting with his utensils and moving his milk carton. “I mean, Buffy isn’t here right now. Obviously she isn’t here, unless she was invisible or really tiny or something…”

Kira interrupted the boy’s rambling with a laugh that bordered on patronizing. “I’m not looking for Buffy, silly. I want to talk about TJ.”

_I want to talk about TJ._

The six words echoed in Cyrus’ head a few times before he finally comprehended them. He couldn’t tell if the sudden pit in his stomach was releasing new butterflies or swallowing and regurgitating the current ones. Either way, the swarm inside him combined with his racing heart and the glint in Kira’s gaze made him feel this conversation was taking a very bad turn.

“What about TJ…?”

“Well, I just wanted to say I think it’s really thoughtful what you’re doing, following his wishes and all. I bet it must suck to lose a friend like that, but it’s better to find out now instead of further down the road when it hurts a lot more. Don’t you agree?”

The pit was increasing, along with Cyrus’ confusion. “What exactly did I find out?”

Kira cocked her head, lips pursing. “He did tell you why he’s not talking to you, didn’t he?”

“Not entirely, no.”

“Oh.” She leaned closer to Cyrus, dropping her voice as he suppressed the shudder running down his spine. “Well, I didn’t want to break it to you like this-”

_I’m sure you didn’t._

“-but it’s because you’re-”

_Don’t say it. Please don’t say that’s why._

“-gay.”

The world stopped moving for a few seconds as Kira leaned out of Cyrus’ space. He couldn’t think straight. The blood drained from his face. His mind was racing, it was blank, everything blurred, everything was in high-definition. He had to force himself to focus and face Kira.

“How-” Cyrus took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “How do _you_ know that?”

“Oh honey.” The exaggerated pity on her face made Cyrus’ stomach churn. “It’s not as big of a secret as you think. A lot of people have already figured it out, including TJ. I’m just sorry you had to hear it from me.”

Cyrus stared at the food on his tray, tears starting to prick the back of his eyes. He should leave. He should get up and go before he breaks down in front of his entire grade. Instead, he felt numb all over, too senseless to make a run for the door. He wanted to tell Kira to leave, to just let him be, but he couldn’t even do that. He simply kept his head bowed as the girl got up to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x14/3x15 promo kill anyone else?

TJ stood in one of the aisles, tray in hand, scanning for an empty table. He knew Kira would find him eventually, and if not, she was perfectly capable of using a phone. He was deciding between a table by the window or near the entrance when he saw him just a few tables away. Or at least saw the top of his head.

Cyrus. 

The younger boy wasn’t sitting with Buffy or Andi, which was a strange sight, but across from a girl whose back was to TJ. Before he could ponder it any further, the girl turned around to stand up and TJ’s tray clattered to the ground.

_ No. No no no no. She promised to leave him alone. Shit. What did I do? I did everything she asked. Please, not him. _

The blonde was in front of Kira before he even realized he had been moving. She looked up in shock at the sudden obstacle in her path, not even fully turned from Cyrus' table. The surrounding tables were beginning to quiet down and stare at them, drawn by the sound of his tray hitting the floor. By now almost everyone in school had heard the rumor of the two athletes being an item; these relationship woes were better fodder for young teens' attention spans than cafeteria food.

"What did you say to him?" TJ winced inwardly at how weak his voice sounded. Instead of angry venom, it came out as an almost pleading whisper. At least his hands, balled in fists at his sides, hadn't started shaking yet. His attention was caught by minuscule movement over Kira’s shoulder and with a splintering will TJ realized Cyrus had actually  _ flinched  _ at the sound of his voice.

That was the last straw. 

As if someone had pressed a detonator inside TJ his numbness was gone, replaced by waves of anger and frustration. Energy he hadn’t felt in weeks coursed in his veins like wildfire, burning his skin and turning his vision red. TJ needed somewhere to put this rage, an outlet for it before he burst into flame. So he grabbed Kira by the arm and pulled, causing her to stumble away from Cyrus’ table, effectively placing himself between her and the other boy.

“ _ WHAT. THE HELL. DID YOU SAY TO HIM?” _ His fists were shaking now.

Kira’s eyes widened in fear with each word TJ screamed at her, taking a step back from him. For the first time, her words were failing her, mouth gaping open as she struggled to think of a response to TJ’s outburst. Part of her brain was yelling at her to just fucking run. The other part was taking notice of how  _ everyone _ was now staring at them, lunches forgotten in favor of the show playing out. Unfortunately for Kira, this was the part her body listened to.

“People are staring. And they’re gonna start talking.” Her brain was now catching up to her words, maybe she could still spin this her way. Schooling her features into a look of one who’s in control, Kira stepped forward to place a hand on TJ’s shoulder. “They’re gonna be wondering why you’re defending him, TJ. Is that what you want?”

The fire in TJ’s eyes was already starting to simmer down, his shoulders relaxing. The anger was fading, turned to a wall of defiance toward this girl and her stupid words and her stupid conditions. He turned his head to glance at the table behind him, surprised to find Cyrus hadn’t moved in the last couple of minutes.

“Underdog?”

Maybe it was the name itself. Maybe the way TJ spoke it, bringing to mind images of swings and apologies. Maybe it was the memory of that first time, flying higher with a terrifying thrill. Whatever the reason, Cyrus could never refuse that name. He finally raised his head to meet TJ’s eyes, tears still silently trailing down his cheeks.

TJ knew no fucking secret of his was worth those tears.

He turned to face Kira again, face twisting into a smile from long ago. "You're right."

Kira’s posture visibly relaxed and she moved to take TJ’s hand. “Glad you agree-”

“People will start talking.” The blonde boy’s face hardened once more as he jerked his arm from Kira’s grip and stepped away from her. “So I better make sure they get the story straight this time.”

A quick glance at Cyrus revealed the boy wiping a napkin across his face, then TJ was stepping on the bench and onto the cafeteria table. He took two steps away from where Cyrus and Kira were staring up at him in shock, took a deep breath, and faced the majority of the room.

_ God, please don’t let this backfire. _

“Hello! Hi, could I please have everyone’s attention?” The greeting was unnecessary, for if people weren’t watching with rapture, they were the ones who actively avoided such middle school drama. “Everyone listening? Good.”

TJ took another deep breath as he suddenly realized what he was about to do. But despite the panic setting in, this felt… right. As if some cosmic force in the universe was telling him to just let it out already.  _ Well, here goes nothing. _

“So. Some of you might have heard that I’m dating Kira Justice.” TJ turned around a bit as he talked, in order to address the whole cafeteria. “You’re all wrong.”

“You couldn’t possibly be more wrong. I can’t date Kira because I don’t like her. Even if I liked girls, I sure as hell wouldn’t like a girl who  _ blackmails  _ and  _ manipulates _ to get her way. Yeah, that’s right. I don’t like girls. Why? Because I’m gay. I, TJ Kippen, am gay. Anyone got a problem with that?” TJ gave the surrounding students no time to reply before continuing. “Didn’t think so. And now that that’s out of the way, I have something else to say. Not only do I like boys, but I like  _ a _ boy. His name is Cyrus Goodman. I like Cyrus Goodman! I. Like. Cy-”

TJ’s speech as he turned around was cut off by the sudden sight of familiar brown eyes mere inches from his face.

Cyrus Goodman, who was a stickler for rules and holder of countless phobias, who was terrified of crowds and felt nauseous being the center of attention,  _ that same Cyrus Goodman, _ was standing on top of a table in the middle of the packed cafeteria with all eyes on him.

Now TJ was panicking. His breath started coming in short gasps, he felt sweat beading on his forehead, and he wiped his palms on his jeans. He was sure Cyrus could hear the thudding of his heart as it threatened to break out of his ribcage. TJ looked down at his shoes as he felt Cyrus’ gaze wash over him. All around, the whispers were already starting to sweep through the crowd.

The two boys stood there no more than half a minute, but the silence made the time an unbearable eternity for TJ. Confessing his deepest thoughts to strangers and random peers? No problem. Facing the best friend he just admitted to crushing on? Absolute torment.

“Teej.” The captain’s head shot up and he met Cyrus’ stare. There were no more tears in those doe eyes, but the other boy was flushed red, his hands twitching with nerves. “If I say I like you too, can we please get off this stupid table?”

“What?” TJ blinked. He had to have misheard. Cyrus didn’t even like boys, let alone a scared bully like him. Right?

“I swear to God TJ, if you make him repeat it I will break your legs.”

Both boys visibly startled at the sound of Buffy’s voice cutting into their private bubble. They turned as one to see her standing by Cyrus’ vacant seat, arms crossed, with Dr. Metcalf behind her in a similar pose. He stepped forward with a strange glint in his gaze. TJ thought it almost seemed like pride.

“As much as I love a good romance story, these are eating tables, not theater stages. So if you boys please.” The principal’s words were punctuated by shooing motions toward TJ and Cyrus. “Off.”

TJ wasted no time in hopping down, turning to see Cyrus hesitantly move a foot onto the bench. With butterflies swarming, he reached a hand up to the other boy. Cyrus glanced at TJ’s face before twining their fingers together and jumping off the table as well. He stumbled forward over his feet upon landing, but TJ held firm, not wanting to let go anytime soon. Or ever. Once Cyrus regained his balance he squeezed the athlete’s hand, meeting his gaze with a smile.

TJ swore he heard angels singing as he lost himself in those chocolate orbs.

The clearing of Metcalf’s throat pulled the two boys back to reality yet again. Hands still clasped, they turned to meet their fate. A small smile flitted across the man’s face as he glanced at the interlocked fingers, then he was back to business.

“Mr. Kippen, Mr. Goodman. If you would kindly join me in my office.” Eyes not leaving the two boys, he pointed across the table at a retreating figure beginning to slink into the crowd. His face visibly hardened with his next sentence. “And you as well, Ms. Justice.”

Kira stopped cold and turned with a pale face of abject terror. TJ couldn’t help the smug smile on his face as she slowly rounded the table and began walking towards the exit.

Metcalf raised his voice to accommodate the rest of the students. “Everyone else. Show’s over, and you have six minutes left of lunch.” Groans broke out at the reminder and the man smirked. “Enjoy!”

 

……………………

 

Across the cafeteria, Reed grinned in triumph as he swiped the lemon poppyseed muffin from Lester’s tray.

“I fucking told you he was gaga over Goodman. And now this-” he wiggled the muffin in the air, “-is all mine.”

Lester raised an eyebrow as Reed took a bite. “You also said TJ was too much of a wuss to admit it to anyone.”

The blonde froze mid-chew before pouting and sliding the muffin back across the table. “You are so lucky you’re cute, babe.”

Lester winked at his boyfriend as he broke the muffin in half.

 

……………………

  
  


The four kids filed into Metcalf’s office, Buffy choosing the middle seat while Cyrus opted to stand behind TJ’s chair. The two athletes scooted their chairs away from the one Kira was currently trying to shrink herself into. Meanwhile, instead of taking his seat across the desk, Metcalf stood behind the leather chair elbows resting on its back. His sharp gaze moved from student to student, Buffy the only one able to meet it.

“Buffy, do you want to tell them what you told me, or should I?”

The girl took a deep breath before turning to look at Cyrus. “I didn’t come talk to Metcalf about the gym schedule. I came to talk about TJ. I’m sorry I lied to you, but I didn’t want you to freak out without all the facts.”

The other captain’s head raised at his name, confusion etched in features. “What about me?”

With a glare directed at the girl to her right, Buffy continued her story. “Last Friday I overheard Kira bragging in the hall about getting on the boys’ basketball team. TJ was right next to her, and he looked ready to vomit. He knew exactly why I kicked her off the girls’ team, so I didn’t get why he would let her on his team. I was going to confront him about it sooner, but all that drama with Andi’s parents got in the way, then my mom wanted to get away for the weekend, then I got slammed with homework-”

“Buffy. You digress.” The girl gave a nervous smile at Metcalf’s interruption.

“Right, sorry. Well, yesterday a friend came up to me after school looking all weirded out. He said he was worried TJ was in some kind of trouble, then handed me that.” She pointed to a small stack of stapled papers sitting on the desk. Buffy felt a thrill of triumph at Kira’s whimper of recognition. “My friend said TJ’s bag was unzipped and it fell out. He was going to return it, but then started reading and then, yeah. So I took it to Metcalf, and he wanted to talk to TJ and Kira, and we walked into the lunchroom in time for that speech.”

By the small blush creeping up Buffy’s cheeks, Cyrus didn’t need to ask who this mystery friend was. There was one thing he was confused by, but TJ beat him to it.

“Why did you go to Metcalf though?” The jock’s voice was a tad rough from his earlier yelling, but his whole demeanour was looking much livelier. “I’d have expected you to head straight for Kira’s throat.”  

“I’ll answer that myself, thank you.” Metcalf opened his desk drawer and removed a picture frame that he placed on the desk facing them. “I believe it’s because I’ve had, let’s say similar life experiences that would make me a bit more empathetic.”

The photo behind the glass showed their principal smiling at a bundled blue blanket in his arms while a man with dark hair and Asian features pressed his lips to Metcalf’s temple. The two hands joined behind the baby’s head featured matching wedding bands.

After getting over the initial shock, then cuteness overload, Cyrus turned his attention to the stack of mystery papers. “And what are those?” He laid a comforting hand on TJ’s shoulder upon feeling him tense up in his seat. 

He wasn’t the only one who noticed the blonde’s reaction. Metcalf glanced at the top sheet before raising an eyebrow at TJ. The athlete closed his eyes and nodded, silently giving his permission. Metcalf raised the papers from his desk, disdain written on his features. 

“This appears to be a very well-written contract between one Tyler James Kippen and one Kira Justice. It lists various terms and conditions of their ‘relationship.’ I will not go into further specifics Cyrus, that’s up to TJ whether or not to tell.” A small smile quirked at his lips. “I will tell you that judging by the conditions, whichever of these two added-” He turned to the second page to read aloud, “- ‘Don’t fucking touch Cyrus or his friends’ to the terms cares a great deal about you.”

Cyrus wrapped his arms around TJ’s neck, a gentle smile on his face as he rested his chin on TJ’s head. The athlete in turn reached up and squeezed Cyrus’ hand.

Despite the glee at seeing her best friend so happy after a hellish couple of weeks, Buffy was a bit anxious to leave. She turned to Metcalf with a raised hand. “Is there anything else I’m needed for? I’m missing a History final right now.”

After a moment of contemplation, Metcalf shooed her towards the door. “You three are free to go for now. See the secretary for a late pass, and if there’s anything else, you’ll be called back. TJ, Cyrus, I’ll see you after school for detention.” He raised an eyebrow at their shocked expressions. “You two decided to put your germ-ridden feet where students eat, so I think it’s only fair you spend some time cleaning those tables. Don’t you?” Both boys nodded sheepishly, before moving to follow Buffy.

“Excellent. Now as for you Kira,” he pretended not to notice the other three purposely slowing their steps to the door in an attempt to linger, “your parents have been called. We’ll discuss this in greater detail with them. Also, since they’re both lawyers, I think they’ll appreciate some rock-solid evidence.” He picked up the contract once more. “Oh look! Here’s some!”

As the three teens walked down the hallway, TJ slung his arm across Cyrus’ shoulders like old times. Unlike old times, Cyrus responded by wrapping an arm around the taller boy’s waist and TJ felt his knees go weak at the touch he’d been starving for.

“Buffy?” The girl turned her head to the fellow athlete, already expecting his next words. “Thank you. For this, and for not being mad.”

She gave a glare at those words. “Oh, trust me, Andi and I were furious you ditched Cy on Costume Day. But now…”

TJ gulped. “Now?”

Buffy stopped walking in order to fully face TJ, glare now a sympathetic gaze. “Now I wish you had trusted us with this sooner, TJ. We’re your friends, we could have helped you. You gotta believe you’re not alone.”

_ I’m not alone. Not anymore. _

TJ simply stepped forward to wrap Buffy in a hug, not knowing how else to respond. He felt Cyrus’ arms surround the two of them in a group hug. 

He grinned at the thought of chocolate chocolate chip muffins never wasting away on his counter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I'll get Andi in there for real. I've got some fluff pieces in the works, but I wanna see how the new episodes play out at first. Hope you liked it, and a huge THANK YOU to all who have given feedback. I appreciate you!


End file.
